


Into you

by Kenmas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, Firsts, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenmas/pseuds/Kenmas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Tobio can't stand how much he loves Hinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As teammates, Hinata invited Tobio for a sleepover, which Tobio agreed to. He was thinking maybe to talk about strategies to win games in the future or even just talk in general. But for some reason, whenever Hinata talked about something, Tobio’s orbs stayed glued to those soft lips of his. He swallowed hard and tried not to think too much about them but couldn’t stay concentrated at all. He thought it was nauseating—how he loved Hinata so much.

“And what do you think of that?” Hinata’s eyes gleamed with excitement and since Tobio wasn’t paying attention he just nodded his head. Yeah, that’s all he could really do. He tightened his fists a bit, he was angry at himself, why couldn’t he stop thinking about that dumbass anyways?

Hinata probably doesn’t even swing that way, probably. He isn’t even that cool. He’s just an excessively enthusiastic and bizzare. He’s infuriating and petite. He’s cute though, that’s one trait Tobio likes. After he came out of his trance, the only thing he sees is Hinata getting undressed.

He starts to panic and shouts, “Dumbass, what are you doing?!” His face flustered quickly and he attempted to cover his cheek fast enough so that Hinata wouldn’t see it. Hinata turned around, shirt off, revealing his placid chest. “What do you mean?” He tilted his head innocently and laughed. “I’m getting into my pajamas.”

He was such a little kid—it pissed Tobio off but it’s not like he would get over the way he feels about him any time soon. He pointed his index finger at Hinata angrily, “You couldn’t do that in the bathroom?!” His eyes furrowed and Hinata jumped in fear. His lips began to quiver and he waved his hands in the air in explanation. “I-I mean, it’s not weird is it, we’re friends and teammates after all?” He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Hinata had a point. Tobio shouldn’t have to react like that, he shouldn’t have to get embarrassed seeing his teammate get undressed, and he shouldn’t have to worry about having such strong feelings for a friend. Yet, he does anyways. It’s solely based on the fact that he could say he’s more or less in love with Hinata, everything he does is just so cute and irritating—almost as irritating as his feelings.

He couldn’t hold it in anymore, he shot up without saying anything to Hinata first. His feet thumped against the hard wooden floor of Hinata’s room, he stepped towards him, swiping a finger against Hinata’s soft skin, it was softer than he expected. Hinata suddenly felt calmed when Tobio did what he did but his eyes widened when he found his lips were being pressed against by Tobio’s. 

Hinata pulled back in shock, quickly asking him what he was doing and Tobio froze. Did he do something wrong? Why did he have to be so bad at communication—so fucking awkward? Did he hate it? Tobio put his head down. His black strands of hair following his movement, he wanted to apologize, but how should he go about apologizing for his feelings that he couldn’t help?

“I’m so—” Tobio was cut off by Hinata. “You don’t have to apologize!” Tobio looked up to see a Hinata with maroon colored cheeks, his eyes widened a bit and he cracked a smile—one that wasn’t creepy—one that wasn’t forced. Hinata looked at Tobio and smiled warmly back. 

“Tobio...” Hinata started, fiddling with his fingers. “A-about that kiss I…does this mean you like me?” Hinata finished by stammering. Tobio took a deep breath, then exhaled. Is this his chance to confess or should he play it off like nothing happened? He coiled his palm into a tight fist before swiping his tongue across his lips slowly. What should he say? His fists began to shake, Hinata thought he was angry.  
“I like you, dumbass!” Tobio shouted, and Hinata responded by shouting back too.

“I like you too!” Hinata shouted back.

Then Hinata initiates the second move by going up to Tobio, closing his eyes tightly then standing on his tip-toes to press his lips against Tobio’s once more. Tobio closes his eyes as well, somehow he feels—comfortable—safe, and reassured. 

Tobio runs his hand through Hinata’s orange hair, massaging his soft scalp with his fingertips as the kiss starts to deepen. First, Tobio’s tongue bravely slips past Hinata’s lips, this was the first time he’d ever done something like that before. His tongue massaged Hinata’s, getting a slight moan out of Hinata which caused Tobio to break the kiss out of pure embarrassment.  
“I-idiot, why’d you make that noise?” Tobio asked, turning his head away from Hinata. Hinata simply tilted his head again before blinking a few times, was he not supposed to make any noise? Was it supposed to be an awkward abyss of silence until they were done?

“Because I liked it, I think.” Hinata didn’t understand the feelings he was experiencing either, wasn’t Tobio a friend and a rival all the same? Just a teammate? So why was his heart beating so fast, why couldn’t his lips stop quivering, and especially why did he want more than what he just had?

Tobio stayed silent, whole face flustered as he groaned in annoyance. Why did this have to be so damn difficult? How bothersome.

“L-let’s go to bed now!” Hinata attempted to break the awkward silence and finished putting on his pajama pants and top. He passed Tobio to get into the bed, Tobio broke out of his trance and looked at Hinata who didn’t even bother to say anything else to him, who was going to sleep in those cute teddy bear pajamas of his—god damn it.

“I’m going to the bathroom to get changed.” Tobio stated, before he grabbed his pajamas from the edge of the bed and headed to the bathroom to get changed. A couple of minutes after, he showed up in plain black pajamas that had a button-up top. 

He lay beside Hinata, back to back, leaving some space in between the both of them, he couldn’t stop thinking about that stupid kiss, why did it have to happen here and then? Suddenly, Hinata wrapped his arms around Tobio and began to whisper to him.

“I don’t know how to explain this feelings.” He began to whine, “I really don’t, it’s like every time I see you I get all happy and weird, I think I love you, Tobio and it kind of hurts.” He finished.

“You too, Hinata. I can’t stop thinking about you.” Tobio bluntly said, not bothering to make eye contact with Hinata because if he did, he would probably and honestly pass out because of how cute his face must’ve looked while saying all those things.

“Really?” Hinata asked.

Tobio paused for a moment before nodding. “I’m so glad.” Hinata said, snuggling his face into Tobio’s back until silence passed the time and they both drifted to sleep with that one moment stuck in their heads.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw warning, Hinata gets a little something from Tobio and enjoys it ways too much.

Tobio groaned, the sunlight was bright through the curtains, he nearly thought it would blind him. He yawned, creaking his open leisurely. The first sound he noticed was Hinata’s snoring and the second thing he noticed was one of his legs was draped over his own two legs. The third thing, he has morning wood. Great. He can only remember a fragment of his dream—something about Hinata—like always. He can remember Hinata’s smiling face glistening in the light of his dream, his lips moving but Tobio couldn’t understand a word he was saying but he was still content with just that gleam on his face.

Today was a Sunday, he debated on waking up Hinata or letting him sleep. It sounded selfish to him, but he was lonely so he gently removed Hinata’s leg from over his and shook the sleeping, snoring boy lightly. He didn’t budge—of course, Tobio thought to himself. This guy must’ve been too deep in sleep to even be awoken by such a weak attempt. He shook him more violently this time, earning a moan from him, which caused Tobio to get flustered. He took a gulp before his eyes focused on his lips once again, he leaned down and pecked his lips.

Hinata woke up by solely this, as he wrapped his arms around Tobio’s neck and gave him a kiss back. “Good morning,” he yawned loudly, he grinned at Tobio’s shocked expression.

“If you were awake, you should’ve just said something!” Tobio nearly shouted, but Hinata shut him up with another kiss. Tobio wasn’t complaining although, his lips were soft and well, being kissed by the person he’d been in love with is probably the best feeling in the world to him right now.

Tobio couldn’t resist it any longer, he got on top of Hinata, gleaming down at him with lust filled eyes. He smirked and Hinata kind of knew what was going on, but he wasn’t going to complain either. Tobio’s lips pressed against Hinata’s rather aggressively, tongue slipping through his lips almost immediately, as he dragged Hinata into a needy kiss. Their tongues massaging each other’s, soon after Hinata broke the kiss, both panting, feeling the warm breath of the other against their skins.

“I love you, god damn it.” Tobio growled before pulling him into another kiss shortly after. Hinata gripped awkwardly onto his shoulders, trying to keep up with the rapid movements of Tobio’s tongue inside of his warm cavern. Tobio broke the kiss once more, taking off his shirt, throwing it carelessly to the side before reaching for the hem of Hinata’s shirt, Hinata complied with his wishes and when he pulled it up to his head, Hinata pulled it over his own head throwing it to the pile where Tobio’s shirt lay.

“Tobio…” He whispered in between his pants, “Please…I beg of you...”He pleaded when Tobio’s hand traveled down Hinata’s chest. Hinata couldn’t believe such embarrassing words were escaping from his mouth—which everyone thought was so innocent. Tobio left butterfly kisses down Hinata’s chest until he reached the buckle of his pants, looking up at Hinata for approval, Hinata nodded down at him and he unbuckled his pants. Throwing the belt to the floor with a thump sound before unbuttoning it, unzipping it, and then looking at his bulge in shock. It was bigger than he expected, probably even bigger than his—how could someone so short—he figured never mind, it didn’t matter. As long as he could pleasure him, it was fine.

“Sit up,” He commanded Hinata and he listened.

He removed his dick from his boxers, stroking it with slender fingers as Hinata moaned out his name loudly and he hadn’t even done anything. Hinata hadn’t even known he was that sensitive down there. Tobio’s hand moved up and down slowly on his erection, then it began to speed up, he placed his mouth to the tip and Hinata’s hips jerked forward. He moaned his name once again, this time in a higher tone, which was music to Tobio’s ears.

He moved his mouth down his erection, warm mouth pleasuring Hinata all the way, he bobbed his head up and down coating his dick with his saliva, and he stroked the rest of what he couldn’t fit into his mouth with a free hand before it went to knead his balls which caused Hinata to quiver. Saliva traveled down the side of his mouth, how god damn good it felt to him—it was amazing, he never imagined Tobio would be so good at something like this.

Tobio’s cheeks hollowed and Hinata became rapidly flustered at the sight of the sunlight filtering on both the fabric and Tobio, creating a beautiful scenery. Tobio continued to work at it, he pulled off to lick the sides of his dick before going back on to suck it, Hinata threaded his hands through his hair, pressing him further down on his dick as he continuously moaned his name lowly, panting in between those very words.

Suddenly, Hinata busted without a warning and Tobio nearly gagged. He still managed to swallow all of his cum. Tobio pulled back and looked at Hinata angrily. “Oi,” He glared at Hinata, coughing a little bit before returning to staring at him with those soul-piercing eyes. “Did you do that on purpose?” Tobio asked, “Choking me like that?” His eyes quickly got insanely scary and Hinata waved his hands in the air defensively, trying to explain himself.

“S-sorry, I just—it felt so good and I—well, it’s not entirely my fault, right?” He scratched his cheek embarrassed that he finished so quickly, despite not thinking it would turn out this way. Tobio sighed before sitting up, running his hands through his own hair.

  
“I guess I can forgive you this time, just don’t do it next time.” He growled at him, why must he be so bad at communication? He couldn’t just straight out say that he loved it when Hinata gagged him because he felt submissive for once in his life. That would be too strange. He scratched his head thinking and Hinata tilted his head curiously, wanting to know what Tobio was doing.

 _Knock knock_.


End file.
